


The Seventh House

by littlehuntress



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life has changed, and this time marriage doesn't mean self sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



After her almost wedding was a extravaganza of intergalactic royalty, and she became the center of the spectacle, Jupiter thought going simple was the best way to go. This time she's choosing to become a bride for herself, and not because she's faced with no other choice. And if it were for her she'd grab Caine and elope to the courthouse, but then there's their status as illegal aliens, in his case quite literally. She doubts he even knows what a social security number is and probably has never needed one in his entire life, so the entire idea was immediately shut down in her mind. 

Maybe he would've been less overwhelmed dealing with legal papers instead of having her entire family welcoming him and giving her away to him among jokes he hardly understood and their ability to keep the party going. After all, he is familiar with bureaucrats. 

But she stands by her decision as there is no need to get into an explanation about marriage licenses with Cain, it's bound to be a long, long talk she can do without. Even when she likes to teach him about Earth and human behavior, customs and holidays, and loves the way he acts when he discovers something new. The way he smiles and holds her hand. 

Jupiter never would've imagined her most stable relationship would be with a half lycan hunter. 

She isn't sure whose idea it was, but as they soared across the sky the idea of being bound together, of going through the rites and ceremonies didn't seem like a bad idea. Now she's standing in front of a mirror gaping at her own image, not for the first time wondering if this dress might be a bit too much. If this entire thing is. But then she remembers the whole debacle with Titus and thanks her lucky stars for her fashion sense and the fact Cain doesn't have ulterior motives. A powder blue tulle skirt and a shinny top are hardly an exaggeration by this stage. 

Jupiter waits to hear any sound coming from downstairs, almost expecting her mother or aunt to barge into the room and make her listen to their ideas for the wedding for at least another hour. One time her aunt went as far as digging up her own veil, and a headpiece she has no intentions of wearing. Jupiter is well aware of the fact her family is expecting the weeding to last for an entire week. When no sound or movement is detected she begins to take the dress off, getting back into her regular clothes. Torn jeans, black shirt and boots. 

So, she's getting married, or something like that. They're mixing up her traditions and Caine's, their homeworlds coming together. Her family has remained supportive through her choices, respecting the way she's living her life, not only conforming to seeing the stars through lenses, but actually reaching them and the vast beyond . She supposes after being abducted there is little her family would find strange or discouraging. 

When she was born the night sky foretold greatness in her future, she has started to believe, and more than ever she thinks she's capable of making the life she wants for herself. Her entire worldview has been changed, knowing there's more to the universe and life itself, and she's stopped looking down toilets to face the sky which holds more answers than she ever thought she needed. Her heritage is in space. Thanks to some cosmic disturbance she's found herself. Some might like to remind her she's the rightful owner of the Earth but in the other hand she's just a simple girl from Chicago. 

She packs the dress back in a box and hides it under her bed, before tying her hair up in a ponytail. When she's back in the living room she finds Cain in there, trying to keep a straight face as her family keeps peering at him, asking question he might not want to answer. And one of her cousins trying to reach for his wings. Those had been and interesting point of discussion in the household for weeks. She supposes it's understandable because it's not everyday people bring back a winged boyfriend to meet the family. 

"You ready?" 

Her voice carries throughout the room, effectively shutting every voice and every eye turn towards her. Cain looks relieved and like he might start voicing his thanks, but instead he gets up, says his goodbyes and makes a beeline towards her. Waiting by her side.

"So, we're going and you're obviously staying. Mom, please keep out of my room. I will notice if you move anything." 

As soon as they're outside, his palm lands on the small of her back in a way she's come to recognize as a protective gesture. The dangers of the universe are too real for Cain, he's constantly on the lookout for suspicious behavior. No matter where they are, he has to check the perimeter for any harm that may come her way. But Jupiter is not a fool and after her close encounter with the House of Abrasax she knows how to put up a fight. She can fight her own battles and win. She likes to constantly remind him she took on Balem and defeated him. 

"Your family is..." 

Jupiter can see he's struggling to settle on the right word, not wanting to upset her. He still treats her like the queen she isn't and while sometimes it might be endearing, this is one of the moments where she just wants to be Jupiter Jones and not a recurrence. 

"Loud? Pushy? Curious? Loving?" 

"Yeah, exactly that." He laughs, scratching the back of his head. Jupiter notices he's walking down the street with more ease, she savors the sun on her skin, takes his hand when he offers it like the only thing he could ever give her is him. It's probably enough. No planets, no millions, but him. 

"You know, what I still can't understand is why you of all people want to do this with me." 

Cain could mean their dates, their kisses, their walks out for the world to see, he could mean their promise. He could mean every single thing they ever do together, and she wants to answer: because it's you. 

"Didn't I tell you? I really do love dogs."


End file.
